Magical Edition
by WarlockGohan
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet Gary Hobson! A Charmed and Early Edition crossover.
1. Part 1

Magical Edition  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see..." said Gary Hobson, looking through his newspaper while roaming the busy streets of Chicago. Gary Hobson's newspaper was very different from regular newspapers. Gary Hobson received tomorrow's newspaper...today.  
He glanced at one section in his newspaper, which read "Man found dead in abandoned warehouse on Jackhill Avenue." His watch read 9:34 and the event was going to happen at 9:43 so he walked a bit faster.  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt were walking down the busy streets of Chicago.  
"Phoebe, are you sure your premonition took place on Jackhill Avenue?" asked Prue.  
"Positive. I saw the street sign in my premonition," replied Phoebe.  
"This is just so not fair," said Piper angrily. "Why did we have to run into a demon during our vacation?!"  
"Relax, honey," said Leo. "After we vanquish the demon, you and me can have a nice candlelight dinner and enjoy ourselves," said Leo, smiling.  
Piper lightened up a bit. "Okaaay."  
"Right there!" said Phoebe, pointing to a shoddy warehouse a few yards away.  
"Let's go," said Prue. She, her sisters, and Leo ran to the warehouse.  
  
  
  
Gary entered the warehouse. He looked around. There were broken pieces of wood and dust on the floor. He saw a pipe and picked it up, to defend himself against the murderer.  
He heard a voice upstairs. He saw a staircase, and walked up to the second floor. He tippy-toed behind a wall, and spotted two men. One man was tied up in a chair, and the other man was smirking, walking around the victim. Gary listened to their conversation.  
"Bring me your daughter, or die," said the man.  
"Never!" said the victim.  
"Your daughter has tremendous power, and I want that!" yelled the man.  
"You'll never get my daughter! Go to hell Shakiro!" said the victim.  
"Been there, done that." Shakiro smirked. "Now it's your turn to go there." He pulled out a butcher knife.  
Gary stepped out. "H-h-hi...okay...put down the knife...there's no need to use violence..." he said nervously.  
Shakiro smirked and started to approach Gary, holding his butcher knife.   
"...I think they were up here!" said a female voice from downstairs.  
Gary hid behind the wall again. Suddenly the Charmed Ones and Leo appeared.  
Prue waved her hand and sent Shakiro flying.   
"Go Leo!" said Piper. Leo went up to the victim and orbed him away.  
"What the..." whispered Gary in astonishment.  
Shakiro picked himself up. "STUPID WITCHES!" he screamed. He then launched an energy ball at them. Piper threw up her hands and froze the energy ball. Prue deflected the energy ball. Shakiro dodged it.  
Phoebe ran up to Shakiro and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "HIYA!" she yelled. Shakiro threw a bolt of electricity at Phoebe, but she jumped up and levitated. Then she kicked him again. She dropped to the ground. She ran up to her sisters, and they pulled out a piece of paper. They read the spell, and he burst into flames, disintegrating into dust.  
Gary tried to hold it, but he could not. He sneezed.  
As the Charmed Ones approached the stairs, they were alerted by Gary's sneeze. "Who's there?!" yelled Phoebe. The sisters looked around the room. Prue checked behind the wall and spotted Gary.  
Piper and Phoebe came up to Prue. Phoebe was about to kick Gary, when Prue held her back.  
Gary stuck out his hands. "H-h-hold it, I'm not evil!" he said nervously.  
"Did you see...us?" asked Piper.  
Gary nodded slowly.  
"What's your name?" asked Prue.  
"Gary...Gary Hobson," replied Gary.  
"Why were you here?" asked Piper.  
"Well...I might as well tell you, since we technically are on the same team." Gary pulled out his newspaper.  
The girls looked at it. "How come it has tomorrow's date on it?" asked Phoebe.  
"Because I get tomorrow's newspaper today. With the paper, I can stop bad things from happening," Gary explained.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Phoebe. "That's really cool! To be able to know the winning lottery numbers...I bet you're a millionaire!" Phoebe looked at the lottery section of the newspaper.  
Gary grabbed the paper from Phoebe. "Um, well no. I don't think I'm supposed to use the paper for personal gain," said Gary.  
"We can relate," said Piper.  
"So who are you guys?" asked Gary.  
"We are...um...witches," said Piper. "Good witches. We're the Charmed Ones, and we fight evil to protect innocents. I'm Piper Halliwell. These are my sisters, Prue and Phoebe."  
"Witches, huh? Do you ride broomsticks or something?" asked Gary, grinning.  
"Actually, Phoebe can," said Prue.  
Gary raised his eyebrow. "Well, um, I gotta go. Bye." He went downstairs and left the warehouse.  
The girls waved goodbye.  
  
(Author's Note: This is the end for now, because I cannot think of anything else. ^_^;;; If you guys have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews!)  



	2. Part 2

Magical Edition Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meow..." purred the cat standing outside Gary's apartment door. He was positioned on top of Gary's newspaper.  
Gary woke up. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. The cat ran into the room, and Gary picked up the newspaper. He sat down on his bed, looking through the paper. He suddenly turned his attention to one section of the newspaper.   
"Witches caught on live television" the article read. Next to the article was a picture of Prue and Piper Halliwell vanquishing a demon.  
"It's them..." said Gary. Gary had met Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell the other day in an abandoned warehouse rescuing an innocent man.  
"I have to warn them!" He took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into clothes, grabbed some toast and ran to warn the Halliwells.  
  
  
  
"Oh I get it...this is a joke, right? Hidden cameras? My ex-wife put you up to this? Heheheh..." said Doctor Griffis. He had been kidnapped by Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, to protect him from the demon known as Shax.  
"Look..." Prue was cut off when she felt something. "What's the matter?" asked Piper.  
"I don't know, I just felt a chill...Phoebe!" Prue called.  
"Alright, alright!" called Phoebe from the attic.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"That's strange, I didn't know demons knocked." Piper went to get the door. It was Gary.  
"Oh hi again! What are you doing here?" asked Piper.   
Gary walked up to Prue and pulled out his newspaper. "In the paper, it said..." Gary was cut off when Shax materialized.   
"Oh my God!" screamed Griffis.  
Shax threw an energy ball at Gary. Gary was sent flying into a wall, going right through it and being knocked unconcious.  
"Oh my God! Gary!" said Prue.  
Shax threw an energy ball at Griffis. Prue deflected it.  
Phoebe came downstairs. She read the spell, and Shax went back to his tornado form, disappearing.  
Griffis stood there in utter shock.  
"Leo! Leo!" Prue and Piper called.   
"Gary?" asked Phoebe. "What's he doin' here?"  
Leo orbed in.  
"Quick! Gary was attacked by Shax," said Piper.  
"Who's Gary?" asked Leo, working on Gary with his healing power.  
"We'll explain later," said Prue.  
Prue and her sisters sat down with Doctor Griffis and explained to him what happened.  
"So do you know why you can't tell anyone about us?" confirmed Phoebe.  
"Yeah, I mean, then we would be able to protect future innocents, like we did with you," said Prue.  
"Oh, okay, that's fine. So much for me being an atheist!" Griffis chuckled.  
Griffis waved goodbye and left.  
"Okay, let's go look for Shax," said Prue.  
"Um, I wasn't hoping you would need me," said Phoebe.  
"Why, Pheebs?" asked Piper.  
Phoebe explained that she wanted to get back together with Cole.  
"You sure, Pheebs?" confirmed Piper.  
"OK then. Be careful," said Prue.  
Phoebe read the teleportation spell. She disappeared.  
"OK, Piper, let's go," said Prue. She and Piper left the house.  
Leo was done healing and Gary had woken up. "What...happened...?" asked Gary. "Where are the girls?" asked Gary, picking himself up.  
"They went to go vanquish the demon," said Leo.  
"No, they can't do that!" cried Gary.  
"Why not?" asked Leo.  
"Look, it's very complicated, I'll explain later!" Gary rushed out of the house.  
Leo stared around the house. "All alone..." Leo sighed and orbed away.  
  
  
Prue and Piper ran down the street looking for Shax.  
"...I just hope Phoebe comes back safely," said Piper.  
"Me too," said Prue.  
The sisters looked around. Suddenly Prue felt another chill.  
Shax materialized in front of them. Prue waved her hand and sent the demon flying.  
They pulled out a piece of paper. Shax picked himself up and threw an energy ball, knocking the paper out of their hand.  
"Uh oh!" Piper said, looking back at the paper.  
Shax threw an energy ball at Prue. She deflected.  
"Take this!" Piper threw up her hands and blew the demon up. Shax went poof and disappeared.  
Prue and Piper looked around the neighborhood. "I don't think anyone saw us," said Prue.  
Prue and Piper started walking home when they ran into Gary.  
"Prue! Piper! Please don't tell me you just fought the demon?!" asked Gary.  
"Um, we did...why?" asked Piper.  
"Look!!" Gary showed them the newspaper. He pointed to the section that read "Witches caught on live television".  
"Oh! Oh my," said Prue in shock.  
"Oh my God..." said Piper. "H-h-how could this be? We didn't see any cameras!"  
"Well that's what the paper says!" said Gary.  
"Oh God, this is really bad..." said Prue. "What do we do?"  



End file.
